The Magic of a Lullaby
by shegoismyfav
Summary: Takes place about two years after Mockingjay at the beginning and continues on. A series of one-shots focused on Katniss and Effie in a mother/daughter relationship. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. Also, I do not own the lullabies mentioned except for "For I Shall Soon be Free" in ch.9. WARNING! EXTREME FLUFF THROUGHOUT AND SADNESS TOWARDS THE END!
1. Chapter 1

Effie had begun staying at Katniss' house after the stunt Haymitch pulled. Ever since he tried to break in, she was too scared to stay alone. And since she and Katniss were so close, she stayed there. They had developed a mother/daughter relationship, which basically meant continuing on as they were. The first time it happened, Effie wasn't sure what was going on.

All she heard was a series of blood curdling screams from Katniss' room. She had rushed in to see her thrashing around in bed, desperately trying to escape her dream horrors. So she did the only thing she knew to do; she sat down, pulled the girl into her arms, and withstood the hits.

"Katniss, Katniss, calm down. It's not real, it's a nightmare. I'm right here and we're both in your house in District Twelve."

After she had stopped thrashing, she began stroking her hair.

"Effie," Katniss mumbled.

"Yes, I'm right here."

She seemed contented with that answer and settled down further. To make sure she would go back to sleep, Effie began to sing.

"_Hush-by, Don't you cry_

_Go to sleep my little baby_

_When you wake you shall find_

_All the pretty little horses._

_Blacks and bays, dapples and grays_

_Coach and six a little horses_

_When you wake you shall find_

_All the pretty little horses._

_Hush-by, Don't you cry_

_Go to sleep my little baby_

_When you wake you shall find_

_All the pretty little horses."_

When she was sure the girl was asleep, she tried to stand to return to her room. She was stopped by a firm grip on her wrist. She gently pried the hand off, but paused when Katniss began to whimper. Quietly, she lay down beside her and the whimpers stopped. Katniss cuddled into her side and sighed contentedly.

Effie smiled and drifted off to sleep, not worried about what Peeta would say if he found them there. The next morning, Katniss was distant, apologizing profusely and thanking her. It was worse when she saw the bruises she had left on her pale skin. She assured her it was okay and that she was there anytime. What were a few bruises anyway?

It was worth it. She had helped someone she loved, at least for a while. So if that meant bruises, well, bring them on.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke to screams. It was normal now, for her to awaken in the middle of the night like this. Two, sometimes three times a week it would happen. And she would always go to her. Tonight it sounded particularly horrible.

With a sigh, she stood and made her way down the hall. Yes, Effie Trinket, once a priviliged Capitol citizen, was playing mommy to the female victor of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games, the Mockingjay, Katniss Everdeen. Many in her position would simply turn over, shove a pillow over their head, and attempt to go back to sleep. Not her. She walked in on the usual sight.

Katniss was thrashing in bed, tangled in the sheets, and tonight tears were making their way down her cheeks. She perched on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around the struggling girl. The blows came hard and fast, and hurt badly. But still she held on.

"Katniss. Katniss, baby, wake up. Wake up, it's just a dream. We're in District Twelve. We're home. We're safe."

And, like every time, the girl on fire answered. "Effie?" It was always a question, like she was too afraid to hope the voice was real.

"Yes, baby, I'm here."

She began stroking her hair. She didn't bother trying to leave; she knew it would end with either another nightmare or whimpering. She slid the teenage girl over to make room for herself and lay down beside her. Katniss snuggled into her side, as was expected, and she shifted to get more comfortable. Then, she began to lull her back to sleep with a lullaby, just like every time.

"_As you go to bed I place an angel at your head.  
As you go to sleep I place an angel at your feet.  
To your left and to your right,  
Angels guard you through the night until the morning comes,  
Until the morning comes, may they watch over thee."_

As she sang, she touched each body part the song mentioned. When it spoke of protection, she made a circle over the girl's body with her hand. She could feel Katniss slipping back into sleep.

_"As you go to bed I place an angel at your head.  
As you go to sleep I place an angel at your feet.  
To your left and to your right,  
Angels guard you through the night until the morning comes,  
Until the morning comes, may they watch over thee."_

__She repeated her routine and hand motion, but pulled the girl closer as she sang the last line.

_"As you go to bed I place an angel at your head.  
As you go to sleep I place an angel at your feet.  
To your left and to your right,  
Angels guard you through the night until the morning comes,  
Until the morning comes, may they watch over thee."_

She yawned as she finished. She thought Katniss was asleep, and was surprised to hear her voice.

"'Night, Effie. Love you."

Well, that was new. They had never said that before. Oh, they each knew the other did of course. After all, they were friends. But Katniss had actually said it. Her heart swelled with happiness.

"Love you, too." And she placed a kiss on her forehead.

Yep, bruises or not, it was definately worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

"EFFIE!"

The cry was unexpected, and full of fear. The woman to whom the name belonged sat bolt upright in bed. Usually it was just screaming, never her name until she calmed the girl down. And then it wasn't screamed, it was whispered in disbelief. She thought she had misheard and was just about to lie back down when it came again.

This time, if it were possible, the yell was more urgent and held more terror. She wondered what had gotten Katniss into this state. Just then, a large flash of lightning lit up her room, followed by an ominous clap of thunder. Even she, who wasn't afraid of thunderstorms, jumped.

"EFFIE! EFFIE!"

"I'm coming Katniss, I'm coming!" she shouted back to the terrified girl.

She jumped out of bed, not bothering with her robe to block out the chill in the air. It was late October and she had been living with Katniss for seven months now, and comforting her after nightmares for five. She didn't know what she had done before she had come. Or at the beginning for that matter. Maybe she just didn't sleep.

She entered the girl's bedroom just as another lightning bolt lit up the whole room. Katniss wasn't in her bed, which was odd. Effie looked around for a few moments, until she spotted the trembling mass in the far corner. She approached slowly, knowing thunderstorms tended to trigger flashbacks of the Games or the Rebellion. She was surprised she had managed to break free of the haze of memories long enough to call out to her.

"Katniss, it's just me okay? Come out from under there and tell me what's wrong." The figure remained hidden. She slid onto the floor beside Katniss. "Come on, Katniss. You know I only want to help."

Katniss slowly let her eyes peek over the top of the duvet she was covered with. Lightning chose that exact moment to flash and she ducked back under. Effie muttered obscenities under her breath. Stupid lightning, ruining her progress. She shivered in the cool air hanging in the room.

"All right Katniss, I'm coming under there with you." Slowly she slid under the warm quilt, relishing the immediate warmth it provided. Katniss instantly scooted over to the woman, getting as close as possible without being in her lap. "Okay, what happened?"

"You feel cold." Katniss was referring to her skin, causing Effie to smile slightly. The smile was wiped away when the next thunder clap caused Katniss to bury her face in her shoulder.

"Shhh, baby. It's nothing that can hurt you. Now, what happened that has caused us to be sitting in a corner on the cold floor?" She asked as she rubbed the girl's back.

"Well, I was having a nightmare, and was about to wake up anyway, when I heard the thunder. I opened my eyes and all I saw was the arena. Then the bombing in the Capitol. I blinked and I was here in my room. That's when I screamed the first time."

"The memories came back, but I fought against them and called you again. And when the thunder boomed, I scrambled off the bed and into the corner. This time I was permanently in the present. That's when I screamed twice."

Katniss was shivering now, whether out of cold or fear Effie didn't know. But she did know she didn't like sitting on the floor.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed."

"No. If I go back to sleep I'll see _them_."

"Them who?"

"The faces of the dead."

Effie sucked in a breath. She had never heard what Katniss' nightmares were about, and now she wasn't so sure she wanted to know anymore. But they couldn't stay in the corner all night. It was cold there, not to mention uncomfortable.

"Katniss, I promise I'll keep you safe. Now come on, the floor is cold and hard."

Keeping her hand on her back, she guided her over to the bed and got her to lie down. She lay down beside her and automatically began stroking her hair. The girl cuddled into her side, but refused to close her eyes. A lullaby was definately needed.

"_Sleep my baby on my bosom  
Warm and cozy will it prove  
Round thee mother's arms are folding  
In her heart a mother's love."_

__She gently pulled Katniss' head over to rest on her chest over her heart. Then she wrapped her arms around the terrified girl.

_"There shall no one come to harm thee  
Naught shall ever break thy rest  
Sleep my darling babe in quiet  
Sleep on mother's gentle breast."_

She felt Katniss smile into her chest as she sang promises of protection and gentle rest.

_"Sleep serenely, baby, slumber  
Lovely baby, gently sleep;  
Tell me wherefore art thou smiling  
Smiling sweetly in thy sleep?"_

Katniss was smiling all right, but she was not yet asleep. The storm raged forgotten in the background.

_"Do the angels smile in heaven  
When thy happy smile they see?  
Dost thou on them smile while slumb'ring  
On my bosom peacefully?  
_

_Do not fear the sound of a breeze  
Brushing leaves against the door.  
Do not dread the murmuring seas,  
Lonely waves washing the shore."_

'Appropriate,' Effie thought as a tree branch smacked against the window, causing Katniss to grip the material of her nightgown tightly. She placed a hand over hers and continued to sing, feeling the tense grip loosen.

_"Sleep child mine, there's nothing here,  
While in slumber at my breast,  
Angels smiling, have no fear,  
Holy angels guard your rest."_

"See? I told you I would protect you," she whispered as she placed a kiss on the girl's temple. "Remember Katniss, I love you and would never let anything happen to you. Go to sleep now."

"Effie?"

"What?"

"Will you...sing it again?"

"Oh," she teased with a smile, "is this your favorite one?"

"Yes."

"Then of course I'll sing it again."

And later, as Effie watched the girl sleep, she smiled at her good luck. She had a family here in Katniss and Peeta, something she never would have had if she had chosen to return to the Capitol. She could feel the rise and fall of Katniss' chest, and was calmed by the fact she really was sleeping soundly for the first time in weeks. The storm had ended long ago, and she could just see the sun beginning to rise. 'Yes,' she thought to herself as she drifted off.

'I am a lucky woman indeed.'


	4. Chapter 4

Effie lay curled next to Katniss in bed, stroking her hair and calming her. There was no nightmare this time. This time, Katniss was just ill and restless. She'd been battling a cold all week, but it seemed to have progressed into bronchitis. Effie was beside herself with worry, though Katniss assured her she would be fine in a few days.

But the girl couldn't sleep more than five minutes at a time. She either woke up shivering or coughing deeply. And Effie supposed the fever didn't help matters any. The young woman had eventually begged the older woman to stay with her, but even that didn't seem to help. The blonde was almost at her wit's end as she dealt with another fit of coughing, but three simple words wiped her mind clean of anything she'd been about to say.

"It hurts, Mommy," Katniss called to her.

She froze in place, not expecting to be called by that name. She was sure it was just the fever speaking, but she responded none the less, her voice dripping with love and sympathy.

"I know baby, and I'm trying everything I know to help."

"I know. Mommy, will you sing to me?"

"Of course, darling."

She pulled the brunette closer and stroked her hair, letting her lay her head on her chest and ignoring the heat radiating from her when she did.

"_Lullaby and good night, with roses bedight  
With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed  
Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed  
Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed_

_Lullaby and goodnight, thy mother's delight  
Bright angels beside my darling abide  
They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast  
They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast."_

Katniss was asleep by the lullaby's end, and Effie sighed and let herself take a nap as well. She was surprised when she woke up to discover it had been four hours they had been asleep. She also noticed the lack of heat on her chest where the young brunette currently lay. She placed a kiss on her forehead just to be sure, and sighed in relief when she realized the fever had broken. The girl stirred at the touch and woke up, managing a small smile.

"Your fever broke. I guess you just needed some sleep."

"Not to mention a song and some old fashioned TLC." Effie smiled and hugged the girl closer to her, laughing a little as she did so. Her eyes were beginning to close again, a week with no sleep catching up to her. "Go back to sleep, Mommy. I'll be fine."

And Katniss couldn't help but notice the contented smile on Effie's face as she drifted back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a year now that she'd been living with Katniss. The nightmares had lessened to once a week, or sometimes if they were lucky, a whole week without any. Peeta and Katniss were to be married in July, and both women were trying to treasure the uninterrupted time they had left before Effie would be moving out into her own house, this one beside Katniss' instead of near Haymitch. Honestly, neither of them could imagine what it would be like without the other, as each had grown used to the others' presence. Effie had thrown herself into wedding planning, and was to be the maid of honor.

April brought beautiful weather, and Katniss began to sing again. It had been two weeks since her last nightmare, and both believed she might finally be over them. They were wrong, terribly wrong. It was the middle of the night on April 19th when the screaming began. Effie heard it and went running.

Per usual, she grabbed Katniss and tried to stop her from hurting herself. But this time, the brunette wouldn't calm. Effie received many bruises and this time was bitten in the girl's struggle to become free. She loosened her arms just a fraction after she was bitten, but it was enough for Katniss to break free. She darted from the room, Effie in hot pursuit.

She found her curled into herself in a closet, crying into her knees. Cautiously, she approached.

"Katniss? It's Effie. You are not in the arena or whatever hell your mind has forced upon you. You're here with me in District Twelve."

"Effie?"

The woman breathed a sigh of relief and entered the closet. "Yes, baby. Come on, come out of there." The girl obeyed quickly, rushing into the now familiar pair of arms. "You're safe, you're safe," she murmured over and over as the brunette cried into her shoulder.

She led her back to her bedroom and tucked them both in. Katniss laid her head on Effie's chest and listened to her heartbeat, her sobbing turning into little sniffles. A hand was running through her hair like always, and she felt comfort in the routine.

"I'm going to sing a new lullaby tonight," Effie whispered to the twenty year old clinging to her.

"_Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night."_

She stopped unexpectedly and Katniss looked up at her. She simply whispered an "Always" and kissed her forehead before continuing._  
_

"_Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
__All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night  
_

_While the moon her watch is keeping  
All through the night  
While the weary world is sleeping  
All through the night  
O'er thy spirit gently stealing  
Visions of delight revealing  
Breathes a pure and holy feeling  
All through the night  
_

_Angels watching ever round thee  
All through the night  
In thy slumbers close surround thee  
All through the night  
They will of all fears disarm thee,  
No forebodings should alarm thee,  
They will let no peril harm thee  
__All through the night."_

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Sing a different lullaby every time?"

"My mother knew many different ones and sang me one every night. Eventually, I learned them all, too."

"Did you ever want to be a mother, Effie?"

Her words were slightly slurring due to oncoming sleep, but that was okay, Effie understood her. She smiled a sad smile. After a long pause, she answered.

"Yes, very much so."

"Why aren't you then?"

"I'm not...my body can't...I'm unable to have children."

"Oh. Well, if it counts for anything, I think you're a good mommy."

Her sentence trailed as she fell asleep, so she didn't hear Effie's small gasp. Didn't see the tears making a path down the woman's cheeks. And wasn't awake to be told how much the compliment meant to her. But Effie vowed to tell her the next morning as she drifted off into a world of dreams filled with baby girls calling her mommy._  
___


	6. Chapter 6

It was Peeta and Katniss' wedding night. It had been a beautiful ceremony, performed at sunset, and now the stars were out and shining bright, as if blessing the union. The only rough patch in the day was the tension between the bride and her mother. After all, she had left her damaged daughter in the hands of the even more damaged drunk. But even that had been smoothed over soon enough.

Gale had given her away, and she had looked beautiful in her gown, face glowing with love for the man beside her. The reception was in full swing, but Effie sat quietly by herself on a bench in the corner, watching the newlyweds dance and the stars twinkle. They were in the meadow, and the view was amazing. It wasn't long before the bride herself approached and sat on the bench with the woman. She tried to appear dignified for a few minutes, but after that all impressions of being mature were thrown out the window.

She kicked off her shoes, tucked her feet under her, and leaned into Effie's side. Her head went on the older woman's shoulder and she sighed in pure bliss.

"Did you enjoy the ceremony?" she asked.

"It was beautiful. You were beautiful." Came the immediate reply. "And it's a beautiful night. Just look at those stars."

Katniss gazed up at the sky and instantly understood why Effie was by herself. It was beautiful, and the sky was crystal clear.

"I have a wedding present for you," the woman continued, and Katniss grinned because she knew it would be a song. There, away from the other guests, they couldn't be heard.

"_You are my child of moonlight  
You call the angels down.  
There is a peace within my heart  
Whenever you're around  
The stars at night they all shine bright  
And darling so do you  
You are my child of moonlight and I'll always love you."_

Effie took a moment to look at the girl whose life she had been a part of for four years. She was so mature now, and positively gorgeous. She was relaxed and bathed in moonlight, giving her the illusion of glowing. And was it just her, or were the stars brighter than they were a few minutes ago?_  
_

"_You are my child of shooting stars  
You are my wish come true  
My heart had never held such love  
Until my arms held you."_

Appropriately, a handful of shooting stars lit up the sky. The young bride's eyes grew wide as she watched them streak across the sky. Effie couln't have wished for a better girl to almost call her own. She couldn't see how the girl's biological mother could just give her up. She had never loved as openly and fully until she got to know Katniss. She was her own personal shooting star, constantly lighting up her world and filling it with beauty.

_"The stars at night they all shine bright  
And darling so do you  
You are my child of moonlight and I'll always love you."_

She would always love the girl on fire, no matter what.

_"The stars at night they all shine bright  
And darling so do you  
You are my child of moonlight and I'll always love you."_

Katniss was definately glowing now, hapiness and moonbeams all mixed together. Effie kissed the crown of her head just as her new husband came up to them. He greeted Effie politely, but reminded Katniss they had to leave then to catch the train that would take them to District Four for their honeymoon. They both stood, and Effie kissed both of them on the cheek, congradulating them again. And then they were off, and Effie was proud of her two children, the ones who went through so much and turned out so wonderfully.

She looked toward the heavens and thanked her lucky stars that she'd been blessed with such a wonderful family, a family that with the addition of Peeta was complete.


	7. Chapter 7

Peeta was frazzled. He had been trying to calm her down for forty-five minutes and nothing he said or did worked. She was still hysterical. So he did the only thing he could: he called Effie. She was already awake and dressed by time the phone rang asking for her assistance.

She, still sensitive to Katniss' screams, and living next door, had woken the second they started. She had gotten up, thrown on a cotton dress, and waited. She was out the door before the second ring. Peeta let her in as quickly as possible, apologizing and explaining he couldn't calm her down. She waved him off and assured him it was no problem.

She climbed into the bed and pulled the sobbing woman into her arms, stroking her hair and whispering assurances of their location. The brunette called her name questioningly, and was answered positively. The younger womancuddled into the older's side and settled down completely, content to be soothed by the lullaby she knew was coming.

"_Down in the valley, valley so low  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow  
Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow.  
_

_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew  
Angels in heaven know I love you  
Know I love you, dear, know I love you  
Angels in heaven, know I love you.  
_

_Writing this letter, containing three lines  
Answer my question, "Will you be mine?"  
"Will you be mine, dear, will you be mine?"  
Answer my question, "Will you be mine?"  
_

_Down in the valley, valley so low  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow  
Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow."_

She was out cold by the end of the song. Effie motioned Peeta over, slipping out from the woman's embrace and letting him take her place. He whispered thanks, which she accepted.

"Don't worry, Peeta. You'll get the hang of it. After all, you've only been married a month. She'll get used to you soon, you'll see," Effie whispered as she left.


	8. Chapter 8

Effie knew she wouldn't live much longer. She was old and it was inevitable. Oh, she had a few years left yet, but not many. Not as many as she wanted. She had been blessed to reached the age of eighty-five and was thankful for it.

She had known Katniss for fifty of those years and had been able to see her grow from a rebellious sixteen-year-old, to a newly married twenty-year-old, to a new mother, and yes, a new grandmother. Her little family that had at first consisted of her, Katniss, and Peeta had grown to include their two children, and, as of late five grandchildren. Yes, she had been accepted as first a mother, then, when little Primrose Effie (she was shocked they had named their daughter after her) had come along, she was a grandmother. The same went for Jackson Cole when he was born. Then, when they had children of their own, she had become a great-grandmother.

She was in Katniss' house now, having moved in (or technically back in) a few years back when it became apparent that she could no longer look after herself, simply because she couldn't do simple house-hold tasks without becoming extremely tired. She entered Katniss' room, gazing upon the sleeping pair in the bed. They had been married twenty-eight years, and she couldn't be more proud. She went to the younger woman's side of the bed and stroked her hair gently. The nightmares had stopped when Primrose was born, so she hadn't sung to her in a long time, but she felt the need tonight.

"_Angels watch over my baby,  
Grant her a lifetime of your care  
So that even when I can not be with her  
I'll know you will always be there."_

Her voice was still beautiful and as smooth as silk, even after all these years of using it, first for Katniss, then her grandchildren, and most recently her great-grandchildren. She had to stop for a moment, tears choking her voice as she realized the truth in the words. But she soon recomposed herself and continued on.

_"Angels watch over my baby,  
Grant her a lifetime of your love  
So that even when my eyes are closed  
I'll know that you watch over from above.  
_

_Angels watch over my baby,  
Bless every eyelash and curl.  
For there is no one on earth any dearer  
to me than my little baby girl."_

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the brunette's temple and let a single tear drip onto her cheek. She then stood and headed down the hall to her own room. What she didn't know was that Katniss had woken when she brushed her fingers through her hair and had heard the lullaby. She, too, realized the truth in the words and lay crying silently, not wanting to think of the day when Effie would no longer be with her, but unable to help it. She eventually cried herself to sleep and dreamed about the good times she had had with the older woman.


	9. Chapter 9

Effie was dying and she knew it. She had been extremely blessed. She was ninety-two. She had a wonderful "daughter" in Katniss and "son" in Peeta. She had two beautiful grandchildren and six wonderful great-grandchildren, the youngest of which was five.

Her family was gathered around her hospital bed, crying for their beloved mother/grandmother/great-grandmother. They all knew she was dying, even the children, who were all on the bed with her. She told each one in turn she loved them, and then asked for a moment alone with Katniss and Peeta. Once the rest of her family was in the hall, she handed them a small music chip.

"This," she said, her voice still containing a musical quality, "is a music chip. On it is a recording of me singing all of the lullabies."

They were crying now, and thanking her, not just for the chip, but for everything. She then asked for a moment alone with Katniss. Peeta kissed her cheek, told her he loved her, and left. She motioned Katniss over. The woman, who was now seventy-three years old, climbed onto the bed and into Effie's waiting arms, just as she had all those years ago.

Katniss took in everything about Effie. From her dazzling blue eyes to her now silver hair. She was thankful she wasn't suffering from a disease, but rather dying painlessly from old age. She hugged her tight and cried into her silver hair. And she knew she would have nightmares that night, and for many weeks to come.

Effie, as she had so many times before, shushed her and calmed her down by stroking her hair. That was one of the things Katniss would miss most; how Effie could calm her down so quickly with just a simple touch or soothing word.

"Listen to me, Katniss. I want to sing you one last lullaby. It's new, and I guarantee you haven't heard it before."

"How...how can you g...guarantee that?" she asked through her tears.

"Because I wrote it myself, for you."

And Katniss listened intently to that voice like silk as it sang for the last time.

"_My darling child,_

_Who floats through life carefree and wild_

_Do not worry for me_

_For I shall soon be free._

_My life has been good and long_

_And I am sorry for anything I have done wrong _

_Do not cry for me_

_For I shall soon be free._

_I will miss you it is true_

_But promise me you will not be blue_

_Do not mourn me_

_For I shall soon be free._

_I love you with all my heart _

_But promise me you will be smart_

_And continue to live your life_

_And be a loving mother and wife._

_Darling, I love you_

_You know it's true_

_My daughter, beautiful as the morning dew_

_Know that I love you."_

Katniss was sobbing at the end. She held onto Effie for dear life. And, as best she could, she got herself under control.

"I loved it. Thank you, Effie." She listened as the heart monitor began to slow. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you, too, baby."

"I'm going to sing you to sleep, okay, Mommy?"

"Of course, darling. Remember, I love you."

"I love you, too. So very much."

The heart monitor began to slow even more as she began to sing.

"_Sleep, Mama, sleep  
Our cottage vale is deep  
The little lamb is on the green  
With snowy fleece so soft and clean  
Sleep, Mama, sleep."_

She held her mother's hand as she sang, the other stroking her hair.

_"Sleep, Mama, sleep  
I would not, would not weep  
The little lamb he never cries  
And bright and happy are his eyes  
Sleep, Mama, sleep.  
_

_Sleep, Mama, sleep,  
Near where the woodbines creep;  
Be always like the lamb so meek,  
Kind and gentle, oh so sweet  
Sleep, Mama, sleep  
_

_Sleep, Mama, sleep,  
Thy rest shall angels keep.  
While on the grass the lamb shall feed  
And never suffer want nor need  
Sleep, Mama, sleep."_

Effie's heartbeat was slowing down throughout the song, and as Katniss sang the last note, it stopped completely. The machine let out a beep, signaling the flatline, but it couldn't be heard over Katniss' screams of anguish.

"NO! MOMMY, MOMMY, NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Eveyone knew when they heard her scream. They knew Effie was dead.

**...**

The funeral was simple and sweet, just the way Effie would have wanted it. Katniss, understandibly, was the most upset, having lost not one mother in her lifetime, but two. And she was correct about having nightmares. She had one every night for weeks after Effie passed away. Peeta did everything he could to comfort her, but she would push him away and scream for Effie.

When that didn't work she would scream mommy until she was hoarse. When she would start to scream mommy, Peeta would put in the music chip. His wife would immediately become quiet listening to her mother's beautiful voice. But she was far from calm. More often than not, she would cry herself to sleep listening to that chip.

**... **

Effie watched from Heaven as her little girl suffered. She wished she could be there to calm her and put her back to sleep like when she was younger. But she knew she couldn't. Finally, she asked permission from God to appear to her in her dreams. He gave her permission to do so.

Every night, she would appear to Katniss in her dreams. But she was the younger her, from when they first met. It was as she appeared in Heaven. She would talk to her and sing her lullabies and at dawn would leave.

**...**

Katniss began to dream of Effie. They would sometimes talk, or just sit snuggled together. And she appeared as she had fifty-seven years ago. Sometimes, she wouldn't see her, but could hear her singing lullabies. Gradually, her nightmares disappeared and she was able to come to terms with her mother's passing.

She was able to continue with her life knowing she would see her again one day. And when she realized this, she stopped seeing Effie. Although, occasionally, on really bad nights, she would swear she could hear her singing.


End file.
